


Fear Expanded

by VilaWolf



Category: SUCK, SUCK the movie
Genre: Joey Winner - Freeform, Rob Stefaniuk, SUCK - Freeform, SUCK the Movie - Freeform, The Winners, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VilaWolf/pseuds/VilaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another piece of fruit from the Prompt-Com. What would scare Joey Winner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Expanded

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: SUCK  
> Author: Dea C. Davis aka Vila Wolf
> 
> Legal Disclaimer: The characters and situations depicted herein belong to Rob Stefaniuk. No copyright infringement is intended and all work was done within Fair Use guidelines. This story has been written for my own enjoyment and for the enjoyment of my friends and readers. No profit ever has or ever will be made from its existence.
> 
> Simple Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing, except for a very warped, messed up mind that likes playing with other people's characters and universes. I make no money from any of this, so please don't sue me. Besides, I've only got about five bucks and half a bottle of whiskey anyway.

The last time I gave a voice to my fear, I was with the Bartender and we where at the crossroads. My life was in it's closing weeks and everything I had worked for had collapsed around me like a house of cards. I stood there in the middle of the intersection, freezing my ass off in the snow as I was only lightly dressed with a shirt, jeans and a light weight leather jacket. Cold as hell and dizzy trying to keep him in my line of sight. He was walking circles around me like some sort of goth-rock vulture. He calmly, methodically, laid out the ruin my life had become over the last year as if it meant nothing to him.

You'd have to have been a moron not to see what the others in the band had become after ridding with them cross country, in a fucking hearse and completely stupid to not see where their new found.. energy.. was going to take them. I just wasn't sure vampirism was what I wanted. I was terrified of what I had watched my best friends become and I was equally afraid of being left behind, squeezed out on their way to super-stardom. I was getting old as well. I was 38 and I was a rocker who had never been and facing the bleak reality that I never would be.

I had tried to go normal with Danielle. The band broke up and I became a nice, sweater-wearing guy with a regular nine to five job. I set down my guitar, hung up my leather jacket and walked away. Of course you know by now that it didn't last. Only made it couple months before I was back in the Devil's Playground and like the Bartender said, if I was forced back to that life I was a day job away from committing suicide. I literally had nothing to live for so why not go live the dream of becoming a Rock God? All I had to do was let Jennifer turn me into a vampire and I would have all I had ever wanted.

It was my own Faustian bargain and now I am afraid because we all know how those things work out.

Still, there's not a whole lot that scares me these days. Being dead and 'living' by consuming human blood will do that to you. Fire's one thing that does scare me. I keep thinking of that hunter in the closed down meat packing plant who lit the building's offices on fire to try and kill me. Fire scares the living fuck out of me on some deep instinctual level. I don't know for sure, as I've never talked to a vampire out side of my little 'social group', but I think it's one of the few things out there that can do me absolute, serious harm. Normally fire's not a problem but it looks like there is a new gang in my neighbourhood setting night clubs on fire, ones known to be frequented by … my kind. Fortunately no one was hurt, living or other.

Queeny's afraid of fire, maybe. Or else I don't think he'd have let me get along with the stuff I'd doing at the moment, or some of the things I said to him the other night. The Bovine Sex Club seems to be the hub of our little family, clan, gang or whatever you want to call us. I don't doubt for a moment that the Bartender can take care of any trouble making gang-bangers on his own. I just.. I still feel like I need to be watching out for it. I feel a twinge of loyalty to that place ok?

Vampire hang out aside, I had a lot of my firsts at that place. First drink, first gig, the Bartender's always been an ok guy. Always willing to let us play when we needed a job. Now that I think of it, I think I know what Queeny meant when he said that the Bartender made us the other night. So, now I find myself wondering what will happen to us, and to the neighbourhood if the Waitress and the Bartender are run out of town or worse, killed.

The Waitress, I don't think I've told you guys about her yet. Blond, creepy, and every bit as dangerous and the Bartender himself. I'm pretty sure she's a vampire but I suck at spotting my own kind. I'm sure he's wondering why I don't just ask him any of this. I was always so willing to go to him for advice before and now that I know he's the one...

I just don't know how much I should be saying here in case they are in danger. This is a public forum and all. If we are being targeted and the club is destroyed... of course this all could be a simple run of the mill street gang turf war. Wow. If it is... wow. I'd hate to see what happens if we ever come under a legitimate threat.

I started out as the front-man of a band, now I'm apparently the front-man for a particular group of Toronto based vampires. I think Queeny was back in the day, before he got involved in dealing heroin. There I go again, saying shit I ought not be saying. Christ, this is annoying. At least when I was human I knew where I stood in the scope of things and I could (more or less) speak without the looming fear of being thrown through a fucking wall.

I really think I should talk to the Bartender. Not so much about the answers thing, and as much as he unnerves me now, I think I should at least let him know whats going on. If he doesn't know already cool, if he does... well, it'll be a show of good faith at least.


End file.
